Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a trailer having a storage compartment for a lift truck or other device that can be utilized to load material onto the trailer or unload material from the trailer. A loading and unloading ramp for the lift truck is attached to the trailer for pivotal movement from an outwardly and downwardly inclined position where the free end rests on the ground surface to a generally vertically disposed stored or over-the-road position. A winch mechanism is mounted on the trailer and includes a lift cable connected with the outer end of the ramp for raising and lowering the ramp. The trailer is provided with a recess adjacent the forward end thereof with the recess extending transversely of the load carrying surface to form a generally transverse lift truck receiving and supporting surface offset downwardly from the load carrying surface of the trailer. The arrangement of the lift truck compartment near the front of the trailer provides better weight distribution with a substantial portion of the weight being placed on the pulling axle and wheels of the tractor which more evenly distributes the weight on the axles of the tractor and trailer and also provides the lift truck with a better ride and protection from road dirt and other abuse. In addition, this arrangement enables the lift truck to be quickly and easily loaded into the compartment and unloaded from the compartment with the compartment including a stop or limit arrangement along the longitudinal edge portion thereof opposite to the ramp so that it will prevent the lift truck from being driven off the opposite side of the trailer and cooperates with the ramp when in vertical position and a chain and load binder to effectively retain the lift truck in position on the trailer.